


The Truth and the other Lies

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of SeBaek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol isn’t sure what to name the promiscuous relationship he has going on with Baekhyun for months but he is sure that he likes it a little more than he admits.





	The Truth and the other Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ‘When you’re with him you’re in Dystopia  
> If you follow me it’s Utopia’  
> -Mino (Fiancé)

“What does your boyfriend have to say about this?” Chanyeol asks leaning on the bed frame, sleepy eyes still adjusting to the soft morning sunlight. 

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow as he scans the floor for his own clothes among more scattered pile of unwashed clothes, food wrappers, newspaper strewn here and there. 

“About what?” Baekhyun asks distractedly while he reaches out for the garment which he guesses is his tshirt.

“You spending nights here...with me obviously?”

Baekhyun examines the white tshirt which is a size too big, he immediately throws it on Chanyeol’s face with a scowl, “This is yours,I can’t find my clothes because your place is a fucking mess” he says exasperatedly throwing his hands in the air. 

“I have been busy” Chanyeol replies casually with a small shrug eyes raking the smaller who looks visibly irritated.

He knows it has got to do less with the messy room and has more to do with the mention of his boyfriend but he doesn’t say anything.

“Seriously clean your room” Baekhyun huffs as he manages to put on his too tight skinny jeans it always makes Chanyeol wonder how he even walks in those not that he complains because it looks too damn well on Baekhyun. 

Getting no reply from Chanyeol, Baekhyun adds with a scoff zipping up his jeans, “It’s not like your bartending takes a lot of time anyway, just say you are lazy”

There is a subtle mocking in his tone that doesn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol, he is used to this because Baekhyun has always been a little judgmental about his choice of profession for no reason. With time Chanyeol has learnt to ignore his occasional jabs, his temperament and random mood swings. He also knows that being sarcastic is Baekhyun’s way of dealing with his own problems.

Sighing Chanyeol looks at the other who is still shirtless shuffling around the room trying to tame his mussed bed hair. 

“Maybe not bartending but you definitely take lot of my free time” Chanyeol teases with a smirk.

Baekhyun quickly turns around with a frown as if trying to understand what Chanyeol exactly meant with that.

With a few steps he comes over to the bed, his sharp eyes fixed on Chanyeol, Baekhyun leans down so his lips are touching Chanyeol’s ears “And you absolutely love when I spend time with you” his hot breath tickles his skin. There is something about his low husky voice that never fails to makes Chanyeol’s body shiver just slightly.

Before he can open his mouth to say something to annoy the smaller a little more, there is a pressure on his ear lobe, it’s all to familiar Baekhyun’s teeth biting down on the skin knowing that it’s one of his sensitive spots and a whimper slips out of Chanyeol’s lips.

Baekhyun’s mouth keeps working down on his neck licking and sucking, his hands gripping onto his shoulder tightly. Chanyeol’s own arms instinctively wrap around Baekhyun’s bare waist pulling him closer, Baekhyun awkwardly falls into his lap but not caring as he is too busy nibbling on the dip of his collarbone.

“Baekhyun”

As if hearing his own name rolling from Chanyeol’s tongue Baekhyun straightens up remembering something, he immediately struggles to get up from his lap but fails anyway because Chanyeol’s grip on him is tight “Chanyeol I am getting late, I need to go”

Chanyeol frowns at that not loosening his hold on Baekhyun’s waist he mumbles “Why did you get me all hot and bothered if you have to leave?”

“Well weren’t you just complaining about me taking up your time?” Baekhyun questions with a satisfied smirk. 

Chanyeol clicks his tongue in mock defeat and let’s go of the other.

“Find the rest of my clothes...and for the love of god clean your room or else Il make you the next time I come”

Heaving another sigh Chanyeol climbs off the bed, even though there is nothing threatening about Baekhyun’s warning he makes a mental note to clean his apartment.

As much as he doesn’t like Baekhyun ordering him around Chanyeol knows he isn’t exactly wrong about the mess that he has been procrastinating since weeks to clean up. 

After handing over the rest of the clothes to Baekhyun, Chanyeol lazily watches him getting ready, walking all over his place like he owns it. Baekhyun even makes coffee inspite of complaining how late he is going to be for work. It’s nothing Chanyeol hasn’t seen before. It’s their usuals routine when Baekhyun stays over which is almost 2-3 times a week or more he has stopped counting.

Sipping on the coffee, Chanyeol immediately grimaces.

“It’s too bitter....why do you always make it so bitter?” Chanyeol berates while adding at least two more spoons of sugar into the unsweetened black liquid. 

Baekhyun makes a face at that as he quickly gulps down his own cup, “You are going to become diabetic if you eat so much sugar”

“Is that what your doctor boyfriend tells you?” Chanyeol jokes while taking a small sip of the coffee to check the sweetness, even though he doesn’t exactly like the taste he still drinks it anyway. 

Baekhyun’s expression immediately falls, but he smiles quickly to cover up, “He will actually have to be at home to tell me things....Sehun doesn’t have time” Baekhyun chuckles but it’s too forced and doesn’t suit him, Chanyeol thinks.

Chanyeol nods his head not knowing what to say. A part of him wants to ask why Baekhyun is in a relationship with someone who apparently doesn’t care about him but he stops himself. Chanyeol knows it’s not his place to ask, and he doesn’t like meddling in others life. They are just two people who fuck he isn’t sure he can even call Baekhyun as his friend.

Glancing at the Rolex dangling from Baekhyun’s thin wrist he says, “Am getting really late gotta go...” he mutters and walks towards the door. Chanyeol follows him behind silently. Baekhyun picks up his car keys from the bowl and looks up at Chanyeol hesitatingly, eyes blinking as if waiting for something to say. 

“I thought you were getting late” Chanyeol smiles at the other. 

“Yah right, Il see you..” Baekhyun gives a quick peck on his lips and leaves him. 

Seeing him off Chanyeol stares at his now empty apartment. He was kinda used to his occasional flings and otherwise peaceful single life centred around his job. Baekhyun is definitely a huge change in his otherwise eventless mundane life. 

                                 ***

It all started of from one night when Baekhyun had too much to drink in the bar that Chanyeol worked. Baekhyun was all unabashedly flirty with his expressive face, long dainty fingers animatedly gesturing, his words slurring more with every glass of the tequila shots yet something about him was intriguing.

Baekhyun being really attractive was definitely one of the reason but being a bartender meant Chanyeol was quite used to good looking people coming to the bar all the time but somehow this small talkative guy who he had to practically help get into a taxi that night because Baekhyun couldn’t even walk without tumbling had successfully caught his attention.

Since then Baekhyun had frequented his visits to the bar and stayed till the closing, it didn’t take a genius to guess that it definitely wasn’t for the cocktails that Chanyeol made but it had something to do with him.

When Chanyeol found himself being roughly shoved at the back area of the bar after his shift ended,Baekhyun latching his mouth on him he was taken aback with surprise but he had quickly responded kissing him back. Between the hot urgent kisses Baekhyun had asked if at least Chanyeol owned a bed. Needless to say that they had ended up in his apartment, even though Chanyeol would never say it out loud to Baekhyun but he definitely had one of the best sex in his life.

“Just want to make it clear don’t expect anything more from me since I have been all too wiling, I mean I like you but that’s where we draw the line I already have a boyfriend” Baekhyun said in a flat voice like it was the most normal thing the next morning while they were still in bed, naked.

It definitely left Chanyeol searching for words to say because no way did he want to come in between someone else’s relationship.

“I am not looking for anything serious either...it’s fine with me” Chanyeol admitted and it was true, relationships were too much work and he liked his sweet freedom. 

“Good....because I needed this” Baekhyun sighed in relief as he fell back on the pillow satisfied with Chanyeol response.

Chanyeol didn’t expect Baekhyun to show up after two days at his door on a Sunday night, because he was very sure that what they had was a one night stand. He was definitely okay with it because fucking someone else’s boyfriend wasn’t exactly his thing too.

“You weren’t at the bar, so I came here” 

“Yah it’s my off day” Chanyeol replied hesitatingly as he watched Baekhyun taking off his scarf and jacket making himself comfortable.

Throwing his gloves on the couch, Baekhyun turned towards him, eyes glowing with the same mischievous glint that he had seen in the bar. He had to stand on his tip toe to reach to Chanyeol level as he whispered, “Guess I don’t have to go to the bar to see you anymore, I can just drop by”

Chanyeol doesn’t exactly know but his rational thoughts were getting cloudy, he blamed it on the closeness of Baekhyun’s pale face with his brown windswept locks matted on his forehead, the whiff of his expensive cologne lingering in the air or just Baekhyun’s presence in general.

“You have a...boyfriend” 

Baekhyun hadn’t bother to reply instead he simply kissed Chanyeol before he could say anything more, and with that he knew he was gone along with his morals that he tried to reason with. Baekhyun’s skilled mouth was too much of a distraction in a good way or bad way he wasn’t sure but it helped him forget everything else. Chanyeol was surprised at how quickly their clothes came off and Baekhyun was writhing underneath him ready to be fucked senseless.

                                 ***

In these three months Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s body completely mapped out in his head,even though Baekhyun can be a huge cocktease and liked playing around Chanyeol knows how to get him into a gasping mess in no time. Sometimes he feels slightly tired to keep up with Baekhyun ever soaring libido.

Chanyeol has also learnt other things which arent exactly of any importance but he has picked up anyways, how Baekhyun has a nice voice, he sings some random songs while taking a shower and Chanyeol finds himself latter humming along to the same tune at work. Or how Baekhyun is a picky eater, he prefers to sleep with the lights on much to Chanyeol’s annoyance but Baekhyun always gets away with things by acting cute.

Baekhyun also likes carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair even when they just sit and watch a movie or have a conversation, mostly Baekhyun complaining about his editorial job at the magazine and Chanyeol nodding along which is very rare but he realises that he has grown to like Baekhyun’s company even if he can be really moody or clingy at times.

Baekhyun rarely ever mentions his boyfriend but Chanyeol had been able to get a few things out of him. His name is Sehun he is a cardiologist at one of Seoul’s big hospital. Sehun is busy and mostly never at home hence he gets bored and lonely and ends up at Chanyeol’s place, at least that’s what Baekhyun tells him. 

“What if he comes to know that you are cheating on him?” Chanyeol can never shake off the guilt that was always hidden within him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to look away from the T.V screen as he simply answers, “He won’t”

Chanyeol isn’t exactly watching the show, if it isn’t  for Baekhyun’s incessant whining he wouldn’t even be bothered to sit through the romantic dramas “Still I am sure Sehun won’t  be happy to know that his boyfriend is letting me fuck him?”

Baekhyun finally turns around to face him with an unreadable expression, after a few passing he second he just shakes his head with a chuckle, “You know these days I can’t even tell if he is happy or sad...guess it will be a change to see some emotions on his face”

Chanyeol honestly doesn’t understand how Baekhyun can be so nonchalant about his relationship and specifically about cheating on his boyfriend. Makes him wonder if Baekhyun actually cares about anyone.

“I don’t want him to come and try to beat my ass because I clearly remember you throwing yourself at me not the other way around” Chanyeol mumbles looking away. The thought of the boyfriend coming to threaten him has crossed his mind a few times and he desperately doesn’t want any confrontation. 

“Like you weren’t undressing me with your eyes the moment I walked in the bar.” Baekhyun winks at him before focusing back on the tv. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and rests his head on the headrest of the couch completely loosing interest in the tv. 

After a few minutes Baekhyun lets his fingers slip between Chanyeol’s thighs and drags it dangerously close to places that makes his whole body shiver.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol implores gritting his teeth.

“Nothing”

Chanyeol can practically hear the saucy smirk in Baekhyun voice.

“I have shift in an hour” Chanyeol manages to say in between the shameless moans that comes out of his mouth as Baekhyun’s fingers rub over the material of his sweatpants making him hard.

Obviously paying no heed to him Baekhyun gives a slight tug at the waistband and pushes his hand inside palming him.

“S-stop”

“Make me” 

Chanyeol isn’t sure if it’s Baekhyun’s way of distracting him from the talk earlier but he pushes the smaller on the couch and straddles him, when Chanyeol catches Baekhyun’s ablazed eyes he quickly bends down and kisses him full on his mouth.

Soon the boring drama on the tv, guilt over Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Chanyeol’s worry about his shift and everything else gets thrown away somewhere along the pile of their clothes scattered on the floor, the sounds of their pleasured groans and skin slapping against each other.

                              ***

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted anything in a long time :/ idk where this story came from I was just bored ig, even though I am bad at updating Il try my best to finish this story in 2-3 chapters. Haven’t thought of an ending yet \o/


End file.
